Peter Anderson (TV Series)
Peter Anderson is an antagonist and survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a surgeon living at the Alexandria Safe-Zone with his wife, Jessie, and his two sons, Ron and Sam. He served as the primary antagonist of the second half of Season 5. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Jessie notes that things happened in Pete's life which led him to become rather vicious and have angry outbursts; however, she also states that he received help from psychiatrists which helped maintain his anger. Pete attended college to study art with Jessie and had a relationship with her, resulting in her getting pregnant. He later became a surgeon to provide for his family.Talking Dead, Forget Personality Although initially appearing as a somewhat kind and welcoming person, Pete is later revealed to be a violent, abusive and alcoholic man. A strong desire for dominance may be the reason why Pete chooses to abuse his wife and children, regardless of the physiological damage it is causes them. Pete appears to show no remorse for his abusive actions at all. Pete is shown to despise anyone who tries to get in his way of dominating his wife and turning her against him as shown when Rick Grimes convinces Jessie to stand up to him, he engages Rick in a fight. After once again seeing Rick simply speaking to Jessie, Pete flies into a violent, alcoholic rage and sets out to kill Rick once and for all, which ends up with him slitting Reg Monroe's throat and causing his own demise in the process, all the while refusing to accept that he had caused this situation. Despite his abuse, Pete's sons Ron and Sam do seem to care somewhat for their father as they both show signs of grief following his death and Ron shows bitterness towards Rick for killing his father. Ron also becomes extremely angry when Rick's son Carl tells him that "your dad was an asshole." Post-Apocalypse At some point during the outbreak, Pete and his family made their way toward the Alexandria Safe-Zone where they settled. Pete was made the resident surgeon of the town and was noted for doing "incredible things" for several patients. Season 5 "Remember" Pete is briefly seen smoking on his porch when newcomer Rick Grimes is walking around Alexandria at night. He mentions how his wife has cut Rick's hair and welcomes him to the Safe-Zone. "Forget" Pete is seen formally introducing himself to Rick at the welcome party being thrown by Deanna Monroe and mentions that he is the town doctor, offering Rick to drop by sometime for a check up. Later, he and Jessie are seen waving at Rick as he walks around Alexandria. When he tries to wrap his arm around Jessie, she shrugs him off publicly. "Spend" Pete stops by Rick's house, visibly drunk, and offers him a beer, but Rick declines saying he's always on duty. After briefly discussing the death of Rick's wife Lori, Pete says that the people in Alexandria have also lost things, even if that seems hard for Rick to believe. He also tells Rick to take Carl and Judith to him for a check-up and then leaves, patting Rick's shoulder and declaring them friends before exiting the house. Later on, Carol Peletier comes by Pete's residence and asks to see Jessie. Pete declines and says that she can't be seen. Carol immediately reports to Rick and mentions Jessie's abuse. "Try" Pete approaches Rick while he is standing outside by the water and asks him what is wrong. Rick coldly tells him to "keep walking", angered at the revelation that Pete has been abusing Jessie and possibly Sam. With Rick's help, Jessie stands up to Pete and he is ordered to live separately but instead confronts Rick and a scuffle ensues between the two, which results in them crashing out of the window and fighting on the town square as Alexandria residents rush to witness the fight. Pete hits Jessie when she attempts to break up the fight, enraging Rick and causing him to gain the upper hand and strangles Pete when he sees Sam's floating red balloon and threatens to kill Pete if he abuses Jessie or Sam again. However, Pete is spared when Deanna manages to get Rick to break up the scuffle. "Conquer" Pete is seen carefully watching Rick and Jessie's conversation from the separate house he was put in by Deanna, angrily looking back and going back inside his house. When Carol comes by to give Pete a casserole and to check on Tara Chambler, who was gravely injured two days before, he asks her what she is doing in his house and quickly tells Carol to get out. Carol then threatens him, saying that if he were to harm her, Tara, or anybody, she would not hesitate to kill him, quickly adding that she could kill him right now and everyone would believe he had tried to hurt her. Carol then leaves Pete's house, where he soon lets out his frustration by knocking down and throwing away any furniture he saw in his living room off-screen after breaking her casserole's Tupperware. Later at night, Pete, who seems to be drunk, goes over to Rick's house and takes Michonne's sword, intending to kill Rick with it, and goes out to find him. He appears at the night gathering after Rick explains himself. He shouts at everyone that Rick is not one of them before moving in with the katana. Reg Monroe steps forward and tries to calm Pete, but Pete accidentally slits his throat and Reg collapses, bleeding out in Deanna's arms. Abraham Ford disarms Pete and holds him to the ground. Deanna, her husband dying in her arms, gives Rick the order to kill Pete, which he does instantly. Season 6 "First Time Again" Pete's corpse is seen covered in this episode and is about to be buried in the Alexandria graveyard along with Reg's, but as Gabriel and Tobin are digging the graves, Rick appears. He tells them to stop, claiming no killers will be buried inside the walls. Deanna then appears and agrees and tells them to bury Pete several miles down the road as Ron eavesdrops. Pete's corpse is then buried in the forest several miles away from the community by Morgan and Rick. Death Killed by *Abraham Ford (Caused) *Deanna Monroe (Caused) *Rick Grimes Carol provoked Pete when she threatened him with a knife as she takes a visit into his home. Enraged by her presence as a member of Rick's group, he is provoked to steal Michonne's katana. Later, a heavily intoxicated Pete stumbles to the meeting angry and vengeful. He is wielding Michonne's Katana planning on killing Rick with it after shouting "YOU ARE NOT ONE OF US!" but as he begins to stumble towards Rick, Reg tries to talk Pete down, telling him he doesn't want to do this. But as Reg tries to stop Pete physically, Pete becomes agitated and enraged and tries to push Reg away with the sword but in the process he slits his throat with it. As Reg is dying in Deanna's arms, Michonne and Abraham disarm Pete and Abraham proceeds to take him down and pin him to the floor, preventing him from escaping. "THIS IS HIM", he yells, wanting to blame Rick for him killing Reg Monroe. Deanna is hysterical and extremely grief-stricken with her husband's death, but is shortly followed by her rage and tells Rick to "Do it". Abraham steps back quietly and Rick, without any hesitation at all, executes Pete by shooting him in the head. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Pete has killed: *Reg Monroe (Accidental) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Relationships Jessie Anderson Pete's relationship with Jessie starts very well. Jessie and Pete meet in art college where they both fall in love with each other and Pete subsequently impregnates her. After Pete leaves to attend medical school, he promises Jessie he would provide for her and their soon-to-be child. He keeps his begins and goes on to marry Jessie and have two kids with her. Over time, however, he began to abuse her, which goes on to become a domestic abuse issue which he never really grows out of, even after the dead started to rise. After this, their relationship becomes strained and Jessie falls out of love with him but continues to keep the abuse to herself and her family due to her fear of Pete. When Rick Grimes arrives at the safe-zone, she knows that she had a protector and begins to become more confident and stand up to Pete more, though it does result in worse beatings. Jessie also tells Rick that she thought that she could change Pete, so she kept giving him chances. After Rick comes to talk to Pete and try and resolve the issue by telling him it's over between Jessie and Pete, Pete becomes volatile towards Rick, due to his relationship being broken because of her confiding to Rick, and, after demanding that Rick leave from his home, to which Rick did not comply, Pete initiates a physical altercation. When Jessie tries to pull Pete off of Rick, Pete struck her. The following evening, Jessie is horrified to see Pete kill Reg Monroe. Her reaction to Rick executing him remains unseen, although she does not appear too saddened of his death. Ron Anderson Ron is Pete's elder child. Pete is not seen interacting very much with his sons but it is presumed that he loves his children very much, or at least did at one point, as he very nearly gave up his education to provide for Jessie and Ron. In the present, it is unclear his unclear his feelings for his sons. He was very upset when he learns that Rick killed Pete, showing that he indeed loved his father despite not having a good relationship. Sam Anderson Sam is Pete's younger child. Although he isn't seen interacting very much with Sam, he appears loving when they are in public. However, after Sam asks Carol for a gun to protect himself and his mother from Pete, it is revealed that Pete is in fact an abusive father whose love for his son is presumably dubious. Pete often flew into rages, forcing Sam to lock himself into his closet for the night. After this, Carol tells Rick of the situation and Rick begins to intervene with Pete's family life, which eventually results in a brawl in the two square between the two men, during which Sam runs to Carol for comfort and safety. Rick Grimes Pete's relationship with Rick starts out quite well: He waves to him in the street every time they see each other and he greets him sometimes; but after Rick finds out that Jessie, Ron, and Sam are all victims of Pete's domestic abuse, Rick begins to dislike him. Pete and Rick often have stare downs until Rick eventually demands that Pete leave Jessie, which makes Pete extremely angry and they proceed to fight brutally with Rick coming out on top in front of everybody on the street. After the bust-up is cut short by Michonne knocking out Rick, they are both separated in completely different houses and are prevented from seeing each other, as it may result in another fight. When Pete sees from his separation house that Rick is visiting Jessie, it enrages him to such a degree that he steals Michonne's katana and attempts to murder Rick at the meeting being held to determine Rick's fate after the fight the night before. However, Pete accidentally kills Reg in the process when the latter intervenes. Rick, under Deanna's orders, executes Pete without any hesitation, ending Pete's life and their conflict once and for all. Appearances TV Series Season 5 *"Remember" *"Forget" *"Spend" *"Try" *"Conquer" Season 6 * "First Time Again" (Corpse) Trivia * Pete is the first member of his family to die. * Pete is the last character to die in Season 5. * His name is excluded from the IN OUR MEMORY wall of Alexandria. * He is the only member of his family to not have been devoured by walkers. ** He is also the only one of his family to not have been killed in "No Way Out". Category:All TV Series Characters Category:Minor Characters (TV Series) Category:Uncredited Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 5 Minor Characters Category:Season 6 Uncredited Characters Category:Remember Category:Forget Category:Spend Category:Try Category:Conquer Category:First Time Again